Freedom Riders
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: "What if they kill us?" "Then they just gonna have to kill us."


Freedom Riders

**AN: My parents just recently bought "Lee Daniel's The Butler" and "Fruitvale Station", my parents, my siblings, and myself all sat down watched these powerful films over the weekend and must I say that they were simply amazing. I was very impressed with "Lee Daniel's The Butler", the story about the son being a Freedom Rider while his father was working as a butler at The White House inspired me to write this short story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_May 1961, Washington D.C._

"Mama, if you just let me explain…"

"I don't wanna hear it Hakeem I done already told you know; now I don't wanna hear any more of it."

"But Mama it's for a great cause." Tiana's oldest Aisha explained

"No child of mine is gonna be a freedom rider, if only you're father was here." Tiana sighed heavily trying to hold back her tears Naveen was shot after getting in a fight with a white officer who was harassing Tiana, James, and Eudora while they were protesting one Sunday.

"Mama, you know Father would want us to stand up for our rights. Isn't that what he died for?!" Jabari yelled

"You listen to me, all of you! I repeat you are not gonna go on the bus to Alabama. I refuse it; I don't want my children to end up throw in jail, missin, or dead."

"Mama!" Tiana slapped Jabari in the face and everyone gasped

"You stop all that yellin must've lost yo damn mind." Everyone was even more shocked when they heard their mother cuss. Never in her life has Tiana ever spoken that kind of language.

"This is the last time I'm gonna tell y'all this so you better listen. If I hear anyone mention them damn freedom rides then you gonna take your ass right out of my house cause I don't want you livin in my house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Tiana then turned to Jabari

"If you ever talk to me like that ever again I will snatch your tongue out your and tie around your damn face do you hear me boy?!"

"Yes ma'am." Tiana sighed heavily

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to Bible study." Tiana started to gather her things

"You got me cussin and hollerin and I gotta go to church and act like I just didn't cuss my children out. I'm all stressed and mess and noise." Tiana mumbled as she left the house and she slammed the door shut behind her. After Tiana left the children all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Jabari what's wrong with you talkin to Mama like that?" Nita questioned

"I don't know I just want her to understand our point of view."

"You know how Mama is after Daddy died she hasn't been the same Jabari." Aisha reasoned.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna still get on the Freedom Bus."

"Hakeem, we can't just up and leave it would break Mama's heart if something bad happened to us. What if they kill us?" Aisha pressed

"Then they just gonna have to kill us."

"Alright let's talk about it and then tomorrow we can tell Mama our decision."

"Guys, what's today?" Nita asked

"May 12, 1961, why?"

"Damn it guys this Daddy's anniversary."

* * *

Tiana was walking down the familiar walk way until she reached her destination.

"Hey baby." Tiana then fell to her knees.

"Naveen I don't know what to do these children of yours. They obviously got my stubbornness from me, but I can't have the Klan take away another loved one from me. I can't have it Naveen. I won't allow it." Tiana then let her emotions spill out

"I miss you so much Naveen." Tiana sobbed

"Why did you have to hit that officer? If you hadn't hit then you still be here with me. I wore that same outfit to your funeral so that everyone could see what they did to my husband. Naveen, out of all the times I need you this is the one time I need you the most."

_**1958**_

_**Tiana, Eudora, James, and Naveen were out protesting with the congregation. Everything was going peaceful until officers started beating the protestors. Then James saw a few officers running toward them.**_

"_**Let's go, come on, run!" The four of them started to run back to the church. Naveen and James were assisting Eudora while Tiana was in front of them. Before they could reach the church an officer clubbed James in his back causing him to fall to the ground and the office continued to beat him.**_

"_**James!" Eudora cried, Eudora then started to pull the officer off of her husband. The officer then turned on Eudora. Tiana then started to protect her mother and the office clubbed Tiana. Naveen then attacked the officer in an attempt to protect wife. The office then started to savagely beat Naveen.**_

"_**Leave him alone! Leave him alone! Stop it! Stop it!"**_

_**The officer then threw Naveen onto the ground and pulled out his pistol. Tiana went wide eyed ad before she could say anything the officer shot Naveen twice. Tiana ran to her fallen husband and tried to stop the bleeding. Tiana was sobbing hysterically by now.**_

"_**Naveen baby say something." Naveen started to cough up blood and then he reached out and grabbed Tiana's hand.**_

"_**I love you Tiana." Naveen struggled out**_

"_**No, no, no, don't you give up on me."**_

"_**Tell…the children I love…them…" With that Naveen closed his eyes and released his grip.**_

"_**No Naveen!" Tiana sobbed into her husband's chest she didn't care that his blood was staining her shirt. She had just lost half of her soul. **_

"I really need your guidance; you would know what to say to these hard headed children. Jasmine looks so much like, and she acts just like you. I have to get back home Naveen, I'll come back tomorrow hopefully our children will be with me. I love you Naveen never forget that." Tiana kissed her fingers and then pressed them onto his grave. Tiana stood up and then walked away.

* * *

When Tiana arrived home she found her all of her children sitting on the couch in the living room. She walked into the living room and sat in the chair.

"Mama we've…"

"Let me say what I have to say first. I talked to your Daddy today and he reminded me of something. We were protesters once and you're right Jabari; you're Daddy did die for a great cause. So after praying on it…I'm gonna let you go on the freedom ride."

"Mama are you sure?" Aisha asked

"I'm sure you guys go on and stand up for your rights."

"Mama can I go on the freedom ride too?" Jasmine asked

"No baby, you're too young ok."

"Ok."

"You guys get some rest you gotta get to the bus station."

"Are you sure Mama?"

"If I wasn't sure then I would give you permission. Now come on let's eat and go to bed."

The next morning Tiana and Eudora were at the bus station to say bye to the older Patel children.

"Be careful." Tiana hugged Nita and Aisha

"We will Mama." Tiana then walked over to Hakeem and hugged him

"I'll keep my eye on Lula and the baby, don't worry about her Hakeem."

"Thank you Mama." Tiana then walked to Jabari and engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't let anything happen to your sisters you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I love y'all."

"We love you too Mama." The children said simultaneously. The children then got on the bus and Tiana watched with teary eyes as the bus left. Then she felt mother comforting her.

"Naveen please watch over our children." Tiana whispered

"God will keep them safe, I just know it babycakes. We just gotta keep them lifted up."

"Yes Mama." Tiana couldn't help but cry as she walked back to her car. Part of her was terrified she didn't want to get a call from the police that her children were beaten to death. She doesn't know if she could function if that ever happened. However another part of her was proud of her children that they were standing up for their rights just like their father.

* * *

**I will forgive, but I will never forget what my people went through.**


End file.
